


New Kid in Town

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Series: SPN AU Bingo [27]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coach!Dean, Jack is a good kid, Kelly Lives, M/M, Rock Star!Cas, lawyer!Sam, referenced domestic abuse, teenage jack - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 06:02:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17482532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: There's a new kid in town, and even though they've only known him for less than a day, both Winchesters are ready to fight for him if needed.  Castiel hasn't even met him, but he's just as ready for a fight if needed.  Which it may be, because his father is a great big bag of dicks.





	New Kid in Town

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SPN AU Bingo  
> Square: Coach!Dean

“Dude. DUDE.” It wasn’t often that Dean woke Sam up on a Saturday, especially not the night after a Garrison of Angels show, but he had to. “Sammy, wake up, I need to tell you something.”

There was a reason he didn’t usually wake Sam up, and that reason was peeking out at him from under the blanket, blinking bright blue eyes sleepily. It was one thing to know that his brother had a boyfriend who spent as much time here as at his own place. He did not need to know anything more than that. “Dean? What’s happening? You know we had a late night last night and we’re playing again tonight, so…”

“Your asshole ex was Raphael Kline, right? The state senator?” If not, this was gonna be a little embarrassing.

“I think he just got elected to the House of Representatives, but yes, that’s him.” Castiel sat up quickly, and Dean seriously regretted several life choices when he realized that he wasn’t wearing anything. “He’s not here, is he? In Lawrence, I mean, not at the house. There’s no reason for him to be at the house. Unless he knows I’m here and he’s looking for me for some reason…”

“Whoa, Cas. Calm down. Breathe. He’s not in Lawrence that I know of. His brother is.”

“Depending on which one, that might be even worse,” Castiel grumbled, but he let himself relax back into the bed. “Which one?”

“Lou." A thought occurred to him, and he added, "At least, I’m assuming he’s here. Don’t know for sure, I dealt with his wife.”

“His… wife? Lou found a woman who can put up with him long enough to marry him?" Dean shrugged. For all he knew, they divorced years ago. "Huh. Maybe he’s changed since I knew him, but back in college, Lou was – in the words of his own brother – a great big bag of dicks.”

“Wow. As opposed to Raphael, who was only one dick, but it was a seriously massive one?”

“Actually, rather small,” Castiel deadpanned, earning a snort from Dean. “So you’re waking Sam up to tell him about Lou Kline, or at least his wife, being in town because…?”

“Because Lou’s wife came to talk to me about what her son Jack needed to do to play football for me next fall. The kid’s scary powerful for a fourteen-year-old. He lives up to what I saw on the field this morning, he’s going straight to varsity. Just wanted to double-check recruiting rules with Sam.”

“If he lives in your school’s zone, there’s nothing anyone can say about it,” a sleepy voice mumbled from under the blanket. “If not, you’ll need to make sure the transfer request is all clear and that there’s at least a plausible reason he’s coming to your school instead of a different high school, which if the kid’s any good at science or English you’ve got.”

“Kelly said they’ve just moved into the district and the middle school he’s in feeds into my school. So no problems?”

“Nope. You’re good. Now go away, you’re kind of…”

Dean didn’t wait to hear the rest. He turned around and ran before Sam could give him mental images he did not need.

 

Dinner on Saturday nights was usually excruciatingly late. Between Sam’s volunteer work taking up most of the afternoon and Garrison of Angels’ show taking up the entire evening, there just wasn’t time for the three of them to eat together, and if they didn’t eat together Sam would often forget to eat. At least in January, there wasn’t football to keep Dean too busy to cook something they could just heat up when they got home.

They were all exhausted when Dean pulled the macaroni and cheese out of the oven. Dean smirked when he heard Sam’s shocked noise as he opened the refrigerator. Sam and Cas both loved having salads with their mac and cheese, but were often too exhausted to do much more than open a bag of shredded lettuce. Today, while he waited for things to cook, Dean had chopped up some cucumber, celery, tomato, and onion, shredded a carrot, and mixed three individualized salad kits – no onion for Castiel, lots of bacon and cheese for Dean, and extra tomato for Sam. All that needed to be done was to dump them into bowls and add dressing.

“So get this,” Sam said once they were all sitting down with their dinner. “With Claire dropping out of my research program, I was looking to take on a new kid. You’ll never guess who showed up to ask about it.”

Castiel picked his head up off the table. “Wait, Claire’s dropping out? Why? What does Jimmy think about it?”

“She’s dropping out because she had to choose between this and karate, and you know Claire. Karate won. Jimmy’s not thrilled, but he agrees that it’s Claire’s choice and he’ll support her.”

Dean swallowed the macaroni he was eating. “So who showed up? Ben? Krissy?”

“Jack Kline. He’s in Amelia’s English class and she recommended me to Kelly, and wrote me a glowing letter of recommendation for Jack. Apparently he’s not just good at football, he’s a brilliant writer.”

“Huh. Could be a problem come football season, you know,” Dean teased. “What’d you think of Jack?”

“He’s great. Big fan of Star Wars, curious about just about everything, doesn’t have a specific idea of what he wants to be when he grows up but he wants to do something to help people. If things go well, I won't mind working with him on Sunday instead.”

Castiel sat up, squinting at Sam. “Are we sure this is Lou’s son? How did he manage to produce a kid like that?”

“He’s Lou’s son, but Kelly ran away not long after Jack was born. Abusing her, she could deal with, but when she caught him smacking Jack for crying too much, she found her courage and left. Kelly told me when she heard I do family law. She’s gonna come in and see what we can do if Lou comes looking for his son.” Sam reached out and squeezed Castiel’s hand. “I may put you down as a witness that Lou is the kind of jackass who would be the kind of husband Kelly described.”

“I’d be honored to testify. Anything to protect a good kid from the assholes the Kline family can be.” Castiel pouted. “Now I want to meet this kid. If he’s got the two of you charmed, I want the chance to be a bad influence on him and lure him into the rock and roll lifestyle.”

“Kelly did say he plays a lot of Guitar Hero,” Sam said. “You might get your chance.”


End file.
